


Stars

by Steamed_Tets



Series: Imaginary Friend AU [5]
Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, the ending is a wee bit rushed i think but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Sometimes you just need a clear sky full of stars to help clear your mind.
Series: Imaginary Friend AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Stars

Early morning hours proved to have dimmed the lights of the city, and not a cloud in the sky to block the view above. Quiet creaking followed by a dull thud and a groan as someone hoisted themselves up through the window leading to the roof. A windy chill forced her to wrap her new, red coat more tightly around her as she sat down, eyes turned upwards to look at the stars.

She liked coming up here. It helped clear her head when she couldn’t sleep, made her realize just how big the world was and how many adventures were left yet to have. Plus it was really pretty to look at and that helped too. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to jump ever so slightly and turn to look, a sigh of relief washing over her upon discovering who had joined her up here, “It’s not nice to sneak up on people you know.”

A static filled laugh rang out as the click of shoes against concrete made their approach, “I suppose you’re right. But I say, isn’t it a bit late for heroes to be awake?” 

She huffed out a laugh, pulling her knees to her chest and looking up at the sky once again, “I couldn’t sleep. That happens sometimes. So when it does, I come up here.” 

He frowned at that, a drop of cyan slipping from the edge of his face as he too turned to look up at the sky.

“It’s pretty, and it helps me forget. Forget the bad things, that is.” 

“Mmm.” 

After what felt like a small eternity, he sat down beside her, neither of them bothering to take their eyes off the stars above them. Millions of them both seen and unseen shining thousands of miles away for them to see. Constellations formed and lines drawn, sights that one might only see in their dreams. 

He was the one to break the silence, “You’re right, it is rather beautiful.” 

She smiled, “I told you so. There’s so many out tonight. You can only really see them when there’s no clouds, and also when it’s about this late at night.”

He turned to face her, “You said you only come up here when you can’t sleep?” 

She shrugged, “That’s not entirely true. I come up here all the time. It’s much nicer up here than downstairs. I only come up here this late when I can’t sleep.” 

He nodded in understanding, looking towards the sky and letting silence fall over them once more.   
Or so he thought. “I thought you wouldn’t be back for a little while?” She asked. 

It was his turn to shrug, “I do believe it is still in my right to check up on my hero if I see fit.” 

She laughed at that and he smiled, “You say that as though you ever saw fit.” 

“Now see here-” but she couldn’t hear him after that, his protests drowned out by her laughter. 

“You’re going to wake the dead one of these days.” 

That only made her laugh harder as subtle green dripped from his screen. 

When silence washed over them again, for real this time, she was sitting beside him once again. Half leaning on him as a tired yawn slipped its way out. 

“Do you ever think about going back?” 

She looked up to him, “Going back?”

“To Make Believe…”

“I thought you said I couldn’t.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“You can’t, but that doesn’t prevent you from thinking about it.”

She shrugged, “Of course I think about it. Being the hero of a world that no one knows on an epic journey that you can only find in games. Of course I want to go back and see what’s different. But I can’t. I have to be a hero in this world now, and it’s a lot harder here than it is there.”

He didn’t reply, a second yawn following her speech as she slowly drifted off. He turned his attention back to the stars, trying to ignore the fact that she was pulling his arm around her in her sleep. The sky above revealing constellations, both ones he did and didn’t know. It was rather remarkable that they had been able to see the stars at all in the city, but Hero had a point that, with all the lights off, the sky was super visible. 

“If stars were dreams, maybe you could see them all again someday like you did before. You can be a hero again.”


End file.
